1988 Bochum production
Starlight Express opened in Bochum, Germany on 12 June 1988 at a specially-built venue, the Starlight Express Theater (formerly the Starlighthalle). The production is still playing. It is currently the only permanent production of Starlight Express. As of 2017, the production has been seen by more than 16 million people. It has been performed 12,000 times, as of 5 June 2019https://twitter.com/rosso_steven/status/1136377238683836418. The show is advertised as "Das rasanteste Musical im Universum!" ("The fastest musical in the universe!") In 2018 the show received major updates, see 2018 Bochum Revisions Production Specifics The Bochum production mostly followed the model set by the Japan/Australia tour. However, it also used some elements of the London production. As with tour, the Bochum production: * followed the 4-race structure (rather than London's 5). * cut the character of Belle (who was part of the show in London) * featured "Engine of Love" and "Make Up My Heart" (rather than "Call Me Rusty" and "He Whistled at Me" in London) * placed "Pumping Iron" after "AC/DC" (rather than after "Freight") * used 4 Rockies (rather than London's 3) However, the production used the London Overture and a version of "A Lotta Locomotion" featuring all 4 coaches. The race winners were also tweaked, with The German Engine going through to the final, instead of The French Engine. Translation into German Richard Stilgoe's lyrics were translated in German by Sabine Grohmann and Wolfgang Adenberg. Andrew Lloyd Webber's involvement Andrew Lloyd Webber initially took a hands-off approach. He did not see the production until the second year, when, in June 1990, he combined a visit to Bochum with a visit to the German premiere of The Phantom of the Opera in Hamburghttp://starlightexpress-club.mountlaurelmartialarts.com/robby-pigott-and-jim-harrison/. Revisions 1990 to 2003 In the first years of the production, updates were minimal. In 1990, Rocky 4 was removed. In 1991, some minor revisions from the US tour were incorporated into the productionhttp://starlightexpress-club.mountlaurelmartialarts.com/team-liciaga/. In 1992, the German Engine's name was changed from "Weltschaft" to "Ruhrgold". Around that time, full-time Gang roles were replaced by more swings. But significant alterations to the material did not start until the show's 15th anniversary in 2003. 2003 Revisions By 2003 audience numbers were dropping. The producers sought permission from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Really Useful Group to make major changes to the show, in an attempt to create publicity and persuade at least some of the 9 million people who had seen the show to come back and see it againFraley, Michal: Skating the Starlight Express (2011), ISBN: 978-1-4583-7432-5. "Crazy" was put into the show between "Pumping Iron" and "Make Up My Heart" ("Hilf Mir Verstehn"). "Engine of Love" ("Liebesexpress") was greatly shortened. "Next Time You Fall In Love" ("Allein im Licht der Sterne") replaced "Only You" ("Du Allein"). A version of the "Megamix" was added to the end of the show. 2006 Revisions October saw the assimilation of the second US tour Hip Hoppers, replacing the Rockies. 2007 Revisions The Rap was altered again, adding the beginning of the UK Tour version, and pyrotechnical effects can be seen when Electra enters and Greaseball skates at high speed. 2008 Revisions In 2008, the "Overture" was replaced by "Entry of the National Engines" (moved from prior to "AC/DC"). "Engine of Love" was cut completely, with the melody recycled for Pearl's ballad "He'll Whistle at Me" ("Dann pfeift er mir zu"), in a new German translation. To replace "Engine of Love", the shortened version of "Call Me Rusty" ("Nennt mich rostig") was introduced. Caboose's duet with Dinah "There's Me" was cut. The title song was reworked to "When your good-nights have been said" version, as later London. "The Rap" was now the "It's Race Time" version. The final duet between Rusty and Pearl was reworked to the UK tour version of "Only He" ("Nur mit Ihm"). 2013 Revisions The love-song was replaced again, this time with "I Do" ("Für Immer"). "Whole Lotta Locomotion" ("Nie Genug") was also added. Other songs, like "U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D." ("G.E.K.U.P.P.E.L.T.") were re-translated, as well as the show being re-choreographed and the lighting, sound and orchestrations updated. 2018 Revisions The 30th anniversary of the German production saw major revisions, similar in scale to the 1992 "'New' Starlight Express" in London. The reworked material strongly resembled the 2017 Workshop. For full information see here: 2018 Bochum Revisions Bochum 2018 poster.png Rockies finale b18 press.jpg|Rockies in the Finale, with Mama and ensemble Electra Components B18 press.jpg|Electra and Killerwatt, Joule, Wrench, and Volta Coaches b18 press.jpg|Carrie, Dinah, Pearl, and Belle Caboose Components b18 press 1.jpg|Caboose and Volta, Joule, Wrench, and Killerwatt Musical Numbers For complete Running Orders through the years, See Here. Cast 1988 Cast Further Cast Information 1988 - 1997 1998 - 2007 2008 - 2017 2018 - Present Current Cast 2019 * New to the cast Galleries Media In March 2008, Starlight Express ran a talent competition with German Television to find the next Rusty and Pearl. The show started on 31 March and was called 'Musical Showstar 2008'. The competition was won by Kevin Köhler and Anna-Maria Schmidt. Schmidt dropped out of training, but Köhler premiered as Rusty on 1 August 2008. News Articles Children's Workshop Days - 2010 onwards Public Promotion appearances - 2014 The Stage - May 2016 One Night Only - English performance The Guardian, April 2017 References Category:productions Category:Bochum